Cradle of Filth
Cradle of Filth is a Democratic Sex-Cult formed somewhere in Europe by man/woman Dani Filth. Their music consists of screaming like little girls, having very anti-Colbert lyrics, murdering puppies, and faking British accents in-between their songs at live preformances. Origins Originally formed in Europe, major influences on Cradle of Filth are Slayer, Iron Maiden. The band is a cross-breed between Black Metal and Gothic Metal. Affects on Modern Society Much like Marilyn Manson, Cradle of Filth didn't start out big. And over time, their music has become even more anti-Colbert than it did in the beginning. The music video for "Babalon A.D." is a depiction of the lead singer chasing around and murdering college students (Only because they weren't allowed to use pre-schoolers). Some of the things this band has been recognized for are: *Being really weird *Using giant puppets during concerts *Lead Singer Dani Filth was featured on television show "Viva la Bam", which is hosted by a cult member *Getting in Drunken brawls *Constantly hating America Media Recognition Cradle of Filth has made news several times for their unique way of displaying hate of America. Singer Dani Filth nearly was arrested after breaking into a Press conference while wearing a John Kerry mask. He was also punched in the face by ex-drummer Nick Barker. For more examples, see below. Music The bands music has been recognized as "horrible" by most Americans, however they have been rather successful in britain. They have released a number of albums, dating back to 1994 (Satan's year). The album "Nymphetamine"an award. Success of several albums has led them to make videos for many of their songs, including "From the Cradle to Enslave", "Her Ghost in the Fog", "Temptation", amongst other, their brilliance can all be viewed on youtube. Fanbase? The few people who actually do listen to this band commonly refer to themselves as the "Order of the Dragon", which is a spin off some commie middle-ages thing. In a recent poll, the population of American Cradle of Filth fans was estimated to be about 30. It has also been proven that all who listen to this band go straight to Communist Hell. Unlike many other Gothic Rockbands such as Marilyn Manson, Cradle of Filth isn't commonly attacked by the media for destroying American youth. Instead, they are somewhat recognized for the assassination of JFK, and the kidnapping of two English puppies in early 2007. Discography Cradle of Filth's albums are: *''The Principle of Evil Made Flesh (1994) *''Dusk and Her Embrace (1996) *''Cruelty and the Beast (1998) *''Midian ''(2000) *''Bitter Suites to Succubi ''(2001) *''Damnation and a Day ''(2003) *''Nymphetamine ''(2004) *''Thornography ''(2006) *''Godspeed on the Devils Thunder ''(2008) *''Darkly, Darkly Venus Aversa (2010) Current Lineup **Dani Filth- vocals **Paul Allender-lead Guitar **Charles Hedgar- Guitar **Martin Skaroupka- Drums **Rosie Smith- pianist **Dave Pybus- Bass Lead singer Dani Filth and guitarist Paul Allender are the only members from the original lineup. The band has had many past-members, which include Nick Barker, Stuart Anstis, and Charles Manson See Also * The Baby Satan * Marilyn Manson